


She Who Gets Splashed

by Missy



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Bad Cooking, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Tenderness, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat, baking disasters, kitchen disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Anne tries to make sugar donuts for Diana's birthday.  Unfortunately for Diana, her lover's skills in the kitchen haven't improved since their youth.





	She Who Gets Splashed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rina (rinadoll)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/gifts).



The doughnuts were alarmingly thick and heavy as the bobbed to the top of the boiling pot of oil. Anne sniffed at the concoction before her, eyebrow quirking in bemusement. She wanted everything to be perfect for Diana’s birthday breakfast, and wasn’t about to let her lack of expertise in the kitchen get in the way.

What Anne hadn’t expected was the oil heating up so quickly and so violently; it scorched the tip of her nose and caused her to fall back in dismay, yelping.

The sound drew her adored down from their lover’s bower, where Diana had been distracted in editing the latest novelette Anne had completed.   
Diana was immediately cool-headed, as if she’d floated down from Heaven, or perhaps from the pen of Charles Gibson.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Anne immediately cried. “I just wanted to see you well-feted.” 

Diana grinned and cinched her robe a tidge tighter. “I would have been happy with a card and a poem. Oh Anne, you are the dearest thing in all the world!” She pecked Anne’s lips, then each cheek, if only to see her lover’s eyes sparkle. Then she eyeballed the stove.

“Let’s see what we can salvage from the disaster,” she said, kissing Anne’s burnt nose and then pulling the pan of oil from the heat.


End file.
